


SF18: a poetry collective

by ewagan



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: Poetry fills from Sportsfest 2018 from various fandoms.





	1. kenma/hinata: universe

you once told me the universe was  
constantly expanding, that we would  
never see the edges of it.  
so i put myself in a rocket  
because the universe is so big and  
i wanted to see everything  
even those things you said i couldn’t  
  
but  
i forgot  
that you also said  
that everything was made  
for me to see it,  
to love it,  
the way i loved you.  



	2. kunimi/kageyama: in memory of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every aching wound will cauterize and bruise  
> In memory of what we used to call in love  
> And only time will tell if violins will swell  
> In memory of what we used to call in love  
> Used to call it love  
> \- Fell in Love Without You, Motion City Soundtrack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1007707#cmt1007707)

you know, i didn’t think it was possible  
to love you but you proved me wrong. and  
it’s not that it’s difficult to love you,  
it’s just that-  
well, i’m not sure what i thought anymore.  
i used to think of you as something to be  
forgotten. we were never meant to be more  
than old schoolmates, something for me to  
forget eventually, something laid to rest  
and never to be resurrected. you changed,  
though. so i needed to find a new way to  
frame you, figure out where you fit into  
this picture i constructed. love did not  
fit into it, was not meant to fit in it.  
now, i think i was right after all. look  
where we are now and tell me i was wrong.  
after, some days felt like an open wound,  
like a ghost looking for where it used to  
belong. some days i thought i would never  
stop feeling hurt by the very idea of you.  
but it stopped, and i moved on. i learned  
to live without you, and now i lay you to  
rest again. i take back what's mine and i  
look back on us, look back on how we were.  
one day, i will stop calling it love.  



	3. tomoe/kyousuke: half in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “angry, and half in love with you, and tremendously sorry, i turned away.” - f. scott fitzgerald, the great gatsby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1100123#cmt1100123)

_“Are you giving up?”_  
“I wouldn’t call it giving up.”  
“Then what would you call it?”  
  
//  
  
i  
wanted you to be the one  
who wouldn’t leave  
who would stay  
instead of making me watch  
you walk away again  


so this time  
i am turning away  
i am leaving  
taking with me  
my hurt, my sorrow  
and a heart that’s still half-in love with you


	4. heath/kyousuke/tomoe: apartment, 2DK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if it wasn't real, then why does it hurt so bad?  
> cause the thing that we had seemed like everything  
> never thought we would be torn apart by a change in the wind or a cloud in the sky  
> we were always
> 
> and you showed me love of the deepest kind  
> and i will never find another love like you showed me love  
> and now i see  
> — laura mvula, show me love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1272923#cmt1272923)

_apartment, 2DK_  
a space that fit the three of us, now only fits one.  
i wonder if my heart was too big or not big enough,  
or maybe it was just that we never figured out how  
to make it work properly. i thought it was fine but  
you didn’t. we didn’t get to talk about this before  
you closed the door. after that, he went for a run  
while i sat on the balcony and tried to figure out  
where and how we went wrong. i wonder if it was  
summer, when it rained so much that the city was  
ankle deep in water and your shoes were constantly  
wet. i never figured out how to tell if it was tears  
or rain on your face but you didn’t want to talk,  
and i was busy with the new line. or maybe it was  
just a slow gathering of tiny things i didn’t see,  
the cracks in the paint and the dirt slowly building  
on the windows. i wonder if you told him what you  
didn’t tell me, that maybe both of you were waiting  
for me to try and figure something out. or maybe,  
neither of us really knew. i’m still not sure, but  
i am packing up the pieces of all the things we  
didn’t take with us. sweatshirts that might have  
been mine but are now yours, his hair ties found  
in strange places, the collection of ridiculous mugs.  
so here, i picked up your heart, i think you left  
it behind. you said you didn’t want it anymore,  
but i think you do.  
  
it’s not mine to keep anyways.


	5. toudou/makishima: you won't be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won't be happy with me  
> But give me one more chance  
> You won't be happy anyway
> 
> \- "100,000 Fireflies", The Magnetic Fields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1388635#cmt1388635)

when you said to me you're not happy the other day, i wondered if it was me.  
see, i've always known you were a free spirit. you did things your own way and no one else could tell you otherwise, not even me.  
so i thought, if you were unhappy, you would leave. you've left before and it always hurts to watch you go, but you come back and i'm always so glad to have you here.  
  
last night i went up to the hill where i go to be alone, you know the one.  
i said to myself, i should let you go, tell you to go. you stayed because when you came back this time, i said please stay.  
but i know i won't, because i always want you here. when you're not here, you're somewhere away from me and sometimes all i can think about is how long til you'll be here again.  
you're always leaving and i never think about how badly it hurts me to watch you go each time, even though i know you will come back.  
but.  
what if you don't come back?  
what if you decide you don’t want this anymore?  
what if you decide you don’t want me anymore?  
  
i don’t have an answer, but you see-  
  
well.  
  
the thing is-  
i want you to be happy, but i want you here. and i think i want you here more than i want you to be happy.  
so forgive me, love, my selfishness.  
but then, you've always known how selfish i can be.  



	6. ryousuke/tanba: unafraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere,  
> a bird flew into a window,  
> survived,  
> and was no longer afraid - @ShallowBetween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1448283#cmt1448283)

i  
am slowly learning  
what i can survive  
the resiliency of the heart  
and the body  
how to carry disappointment  
without it sinking into my bones  
  
i  
am slowly learning  
how not to be afraid  
in the way you are  
moving forward beyond your fears  
one step at a time  
until i can stand next to you  



	7. nanase haruka: breathing, drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last breath: filler's pick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1848144#cmt1848144)

you first learn to breathe  
when you draw air into your lungs  
  
inhale  
until you are heavy with life  
and all its worries  
feel how it weighs you down  
  
you cannot conserve oxygen  
by refusing to breathe  
  
but-  
  
you can fill them with water.  
exhale,  
expel all the air  
  
now,  
learn to breathe again  
now with water in your lungs  
and hope it gives you peace

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos appreciated. <3 you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)


End file.
